Nagayama Takashi
|age = |headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |prev = Yamazaki Ichitaro |next = Yamazaki Ichitaro Adachi Osamu}} Takashi Nagayama, (永山たかし Nagayama Takashi, real name 永山 毅 Nagayama Takeshi) born November 16, 1978 in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese actor and singer. He's headed by Geiei Production. He is probably best known for his roles as the first-generation Seigaku's Eiji Kikumaru in The Prince of Tennis musical series, TeniMyu, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya in "Rock Musical Bleach". During his run in TeniMyu, he garnered the nickname "Nagayan", which he is still referred to by fans and friends. He made his television debut in 1998 with the drama Change. After Yanagi Kotaro's accident two weeks before the debut of Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine, Tenimyu cast member Kimeru took his role as Echizen Ryoma. Nagayama temporarily gave the role of Kikumaru Eiji to the already-graudated Yamazaki Ichitaro and filled in Kimeru's spot as Fuji Shusuke. After this performance he returns to his original role as Kikumaru Eiji until his graduation in In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine. With the exception of Abe Yoshitsugu, Nagayama and the entire first-generation Seigaku cast returned to TeniMyu in Dream Live 7th to celebrate the end of its first season. His line of designer clothing, Blossam, can be found at the Gain shop in Tokyo. Nagayama has released several idol DVDs - Blossam in 2004, and two DVD/Photobook sets in 2007, entitled On and Off - as well as a single and two full-length albums. Since its formation in 2004, he has been very active with his Japanese fan club, and holds several members-only events each year. TeniMyu *Musical Tennis no Ouji-sama (Summer) *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Dream Live 7th Theatre Rock'n JAM MUSICAL *Rock'n JAM MUSICAL（2004年10月20-24日） (再演・2005年2月4-6日） *ROCK'N JAM MUSICALⅡ〜僕達のHeaven〜（2006年5月10-14日・26-28日）(再演・2007年1月26-31日)（ユウイチ 役） *R☆J LIVE LIVE（2007年06月14-24日)（ユウイチ 役） *ROCK'N JAM MUSICAL I 2009 (2009年9月5-13日) ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH（日番谷冬獅郎 役） *ロックミュージカル BLEACH(2005年8月17-28日) *ロックミュージカル BLEACH 再炎(2006年1月5-8日・14-19日) *ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH The Dark of The Bleeding Moon(2006年8月10-13日・16-21日) *ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH the LIVE 卍解SHOW code:001(2007年1月10-14日) *ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH No Clouds in the Blue Heavens(2007年3月21-27日・4月3-8日) *ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH DX（2008年3月24-31日） *ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH the LIVE 卍解SHOW code:003(2010年1月15日-2月8日) マリア･マグダレーナ公演 *マリア･マグダレーナ再来日公演『マグダラなマリア』(2009年11月)（アンジェラ 役）※日替わりゲスト *マリア・マグダレーナ来日公演『マグダラなマリア』〜魔愚堕裸屋・恋のカラ騒ぎ〜(2011年10月8-10日 大阪、10月15-23日 東京)(お葉 役) 少年ハリウッド（篠原正人 役) *『少年ハリウッド』(2011年4月14-24日 スペース・ゼロ) *『少年ハリウッド〜僕らのオレンジにまた逢いたい〜』(2012年2月29日-3月11日 東京・CBGKシブゲキ!!、2012年3月17日・18日 名古屋・愛知県芸術劇場小ホール、2012年3月24日・25日 大阪・ABCホール) *『独占ハリウッド！ 001〜夏のオレンジフレッシュ祭〜』(2011年8月27日・28日 時事通信ホール) Other Performances *母・肝っ玉とその子供たち (2005年）（スワイツェルカス 役） *ミュージカル「アルジャーノンに花束を」(2006年）（バート・セルドン、フランク、リロイの三役） *逆アンチエイジング・ラブ・コメディ『私がオバサンになってる!?』米米CLUB演劇部(2006年) *スイッチを押すとき〜君達はなぜ生きているんだ？〜(2006年)（再演・2007年10月26日-11月4日）（南洋平 役）＊主演 *時速246 vol.01「Funny Bunny」(2007年)（新見、藤井の二役） *「ある日、ぼくらは夢の中で出会う」(2007年8月)（男2・ナガヤマ 役） *時速246 vol.02「燃え尽きる寸前の光」(2008年1月17-23日)（松下、牧瀬の父の二役） *舞台『空中ブランコ』アトリエ・ダンカンプロデュース(2008年4月20日-5月5日：東京公演)※以降全国公演有（春樹 役） *エブリ リトル シング(2008年7月11日-7月20日) *劇団コーンフレークス第4回公演『博士と太郎の異常な愛情』(2008年9月26日-10月5日)（坂本太郎 役）※主演 *デジタルハリウッド・エンタテインメントプロデュース『斜塔〜シャトウ』（2008年10月23日-11月2日）※友情出演 *「特別法 第001条 DUST」（2009年1月14-27日）※主演 *CORNFLAKES第6回公演『しあわせになりたい』 (2009年9月22-27日)(櫛野響 役)※主演 *pnish* vol.11 『マハラジャモード』 (2009年10月24日- 神戸・東京・名古屋公演)(パスパタ 役) *『ファンタジア』 (2009年12月22-27日) (瀬戸広晴 役)※主演 *『SHINSENGUMI』(2010年7月6-12日)(土方歳三 役)※主演 *『ブラッドプリズナー』(2010年8月31日-9月5日)※主演 *『取り立てや お春』(2010年11月 東京・明治座、12月 名古屋・御園座、2011年3月 大阪・松竹座) *『ミチヲカケル』(2011年6月23-26日 シアターグリーン BIG TREE THEATER)※初脚本・主演 *『ベロニカは死ぬことにした』(2012年1月30日-2月5日 俳優座劇場)(エドアード役) *『この愛よ叶うなら嬉しいよ』（2012年7月12-16日、シアターグリーン BIG TREE THEATER）※初演出・脚本 *『コーパス・クリスティ 聖骸』（2012年9月6-17日 青山円形劇場)(サイモン役） *『舞台版 「殿といっしょ」』（2012年11月21日-29日 吉祥寺前進座劇場）（織田信長 役） *『スペーストラベラーズ』（2012年12月19日-30日 下北沢本多劇場） *『ソラオの世界』東京芸術劇場シアターウエスト（2013年2月) - ナカイド教授 役 *『プレゼント◆5』シアターサンモール（2013年4月25日）- 日替わりゲスト（少年ハリウッドメンバー） *マリア・マグダレーナ来日特別公演 『マグダライブ！！』2013 （2013年6月29日、SHIBUYA-AX）- 日替わりゲスト *劇団コーンフレークス第10回記念公演『博士と太郎の異常な愛情2013』(2013年7月24日-30日 俳優座劇場)（新山 役） *ミュージカル『SEMPO -日本のシンドラー 杉原千畝物語-』(2013年9月10日-29日 東京新国立劇場中劇場)（ファルバスク 役） Filmography TV *チェンジ!（1998年、テレビ朝日）（米山次郎 役。デビュー作品） *あぶない放課後（1999年、テレビ朝日）（加納琢磨 役） *コワイ童話 シンデレラ（1999年、TBS）（岡田 役） *天然少女萬NEXT-横浜百夜篇（1999年、WOWOW）（成井百夜 役） *月下の棋士（2000年、テレビ朝日）（西村 役） *花村大介（2000年、フジテレビ）（第9話 三浦泉 役） *新・お水の花道（2001年、フジテレビ）（滝沢 役） *世にも奇妙な物語2002春の特別編 無視ゲーム（2002年、フジテレビ） *ホットマン（2003年、TBS）（塚本義政 役） *ファンタズマ〜呪いの館〜（2004年、テレビ東京）第7話,9話（松田勇輝 役） *血痕 警科研・湯川愛子の鑑定ファイル（2004年、TBS）（吉岡清志 役） *弟（2004年、ANBスペシャルドラマ）第5夜（石原宏高 役） *大奥〜第一章〜（2004年、フジテレビ）（宗兵衛 役） *優しい時間（2005年、フジテレビ）第6話（ペアルックの息子 役） *アストロ球団（2005年、テレビ朝日）（明智球七 役） *日本の歴史（2005年、フジテレビドラマスペシャル）（森蘭丸 役） *7人の女弁護士（2006年、テレビ朝日）（田島康雄 役） *結婚できない男（2006年、フジテレビ）第11話 （ミイラ男、田島 役） *美味學院（2007年、テレビ東京）（沖田司 役） *サンシャイン デイズ（2007年、テレビ神奈川）（西条小鉄 役） *正しい王子のつくり方 （2008年）（南原隆 役） *打撃天使ルリ 第参撃（2008年）（三宅武彦 役） *シバトラ〜童顔刑事!史上最大の危機スペシャル〜（2009年 フジテレビ） *あり得ない!（2010年） *タンブリング 第6話 （2010年5月22日 TBS） - 火野慎一 役 *シバトラ〜さらば、童顔刑事スペシャル〜（2010年5月22日 フジテレビ） *湯けむりバスツアー 桜庭さやかの事件簿4（2012年2月6日、TBS）（杉山進 役） *Dr.門倉周平の事件カルテ（2012年9月26日、テレビ東京）（久保寺隼人 役） *匿名探偵 第3話（2012年10月26日、テレビ朝日）（徳丸博 役） *放課後グルーヴ（2013年、TBS）（松井俊介 役） Movies *タッチ（2005年）（4番・セカンド 大河原 役） *パラ族 パラパラじゃないか!（2006年）（ヒカル 役） *テニスの王子様（2006年）（不動峰テニス部員 役） *サクゴエ（2007年）（若い男スズキ 役） *僕らの方程式（2008年）（秋島了 役） *花ゲリラ（2008年）(キラキラMOVEIS)（粕谷浩二 役） *ガチンコ疾走上等 *『nude』(2010年) Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog *Agency Profile *Agency Website *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Profile *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Seigaku 1st cast Category:Actors